doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Ones
"Let me tell you something about life it always finds a way and it always loves making monsters" The Dark Ones are race native to the space between life and death and the main enemy in Torchwood Season 5. Anatomy Dark Ones are diveded into three casts each with its own unique features. Basic Basic Dark Ones are the lowest form of the spiecies and opperate instinct alone. They are commanded by the other two casts. The resemble large black shrouds and glide across the ground. They will ambush prey from the shadows but they are also content to wait in the darkness for their prey to come to them. Once they ambush prey they will rap themselves around the victim to drain their lifeforce. Primal Appearing like large horned apes they are the next step in the Dark One evalutionary process. They posess basic intellegence equal to that of a well trained attack dog and can follow commands such as guard and attack. They attack their prey in groups and are fond of useing their brute strength to solve problems. It is from this race that the third cast is born Hybrid This race occures when instead of being absorbed a human soul fuses with a Primal Dark One to create a new life form. The presise mechanism for the absorbtion is unkown but once it occure the Primal will enter a cocoon like state before emerging as a Hybrid. A hybrid is capable of switching between a human appearance resembaling the soul they fused with and a mosterous Dark One form. The Dark One form varies from indavidual to indavidual. They feed by making physical contact with a victim. Diet All Dark Ones survive by feeding off "life energy" or more specifically the energy of the soul. Normally they feed on the souls of the dead but are equally capable of feeding on the living as well. Similar to earth reptiles it takes time for them to digest their meals; meaning they can go for varying lengths of time between meals. Hybrids can "vomit" up life energy and return it to a victim as a form of toture; draing the victim slowly to the point of death and then pulling them back from the brinc. Politicts While they posess no goverment they have a recently formed lose highachy. The ultimate leader of the race is normaly chosen from amoung the Dark One ranks as a being who has both the respect of its people and is seen as the one who is the best choice for the position. Underneath the leader are selected luttenants who control their own forces in service of the leader. History The early past of the race is largly unkown but it is sumised they have existed since life on Earth reached abundant levels. Weakness *Sunlight: Coming from a realm devoid of sunlight they are highly vunrable to sunlight. The basic Dark Ones are compleatly destroyed by even the smallest amout of exposure while the Primal and Hybrid' suffer svere burns from exposure to sunlight. Category:Torchwood Category:Villains Category:Races and Species